Legends: Rising
by Emrys Is Merlin
Summary: AU. In a land ruled by the government and a time of young death, the destiny of a powerful country rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name, Merlin. The legends of old did not lie, in the Earth's time of need the Once and Future King and the Most Powerful Warlock will be reborn and unite. During the 85th Hunger Games in Panem, this time is rising. No Hunger Games characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically I have come to love the idea of writing a Merlin reincarnation fic. I have successfully written my first chapter! Yay! Now, I'm still iffy about this story so reviewing will prove to me that I should continue. If you want to read more then please review otherwise I might not upload a new chapter. Hopefully it's good!**

**This does not include any Hunger Games characters only those from Merlin and the ones that I have made up. No Katniss, Peeta, Gale or Snow.  
**

Legends: Rising Chapter 1

In a land ruled by the government and a time of young death, the destiny of a powerful country rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name …

* * *

It was barely dawn yet the streets of District 11 were filled with people. An uncommon occurrence on most days, the farmers and pickers wanted to get as much rest as they could for the day ahead of them. For everyone, this was the exception that you got up early. To say goodbye to your young loved ones. For on the Reaping Day they might just be taken away from you.

Merlin Ambrosius silently watched one of these gatherings, listening to the heart-breaking goodbyes and wishes of good luck to the younger citizens of the District from their families and friends. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do to stop imagining his own name being called up during the Reaping. To be taken away from his home, his mother and the life he led here. The secrets he held. Being sixteen had never been so unappealing.

Every year it was the same. Merlin got up at dawn, woken by terrible nightmares of being chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. Scared that as another two tickets were put into the Reaping bowl he had a bigger chance. That this year he had a total of twenty-one tickets in the draw. So far he'd been extremely lucky and been chosen … but he was still eligible and _still _had the possibility to be chosen.

A sharp knock on the door alerted him back from his thinking. He turned and grinned as his mother, Hunith, walked into the room. She smiled back, rather wearily and defeated though and came over to him.

"Merlin. You're up early." She said, coming over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Aren't I always on this day?" Merlin asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. You should really try to get your sleep. Especially on mornings like these." Hunith told him.

"I don't think it's possible. Plus, what's your excuse? You're up at the same time as me." He teased his mother softly and got a smile out of her before it faded and she became serious.

"Just be careful, Merlin." She replied.

"Aren't I always?" Merlin repeated.

This time she didn't smile at his remark but paled and some tears sprung to her eyes. Merlin tilted his head and carefully wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek.

"No, I promise mother. I will be careful but there's no reason to worry. I won't be picked. There are a hundred more people who could be chosen." Merlin reassured her.

Hunith smiled and stood up, running a hand over her son's head to try and smooth out his raven black hair.

"I love you. Remember, keep the secret." Hunith said before walking out of the door.

Merlin let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. His façade at being calm and determined melted away as he thought about what really lay ahead of him if he was chosen for the Hunger Games. Not just the almost certainty that he wouldn't return home alive, that he would be leaving his mother but that the Capitol …

Would find out about his secret. That he had magic.

* * *

**Alright, please remember review if you want to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there. Sorry for the length of absence. I've been busy writing and reading other fanfictions. Also beta-ing as well! Most notably 'The Merlin's Circle' by xXTheDragonRiderXx. Anyways, BIG thanks to ISeePookas, MyLifeAsAli1, ErinNovelist, Linnea.E, staymagical and Tolleren for your reviews. They truly inspired me to write this next chapter! On we go! XD. Hunith's POV for this one.  
**

* * *

Magic.

It was a force that hadn't been seen since times of old, hundreds of years ago. It had been deemed extinct along with the Old Religion, having disappeared and effectively becoming a leading cause to the destruction of the old ways of life and the beginning of the war. The balance of the earth had been disrupted and all believed it gone.

However, ever since his birth, Merlin had extraordinary powers. He'd been able to lift objects with thought alone and a quick flash of golden eyes. His mother had freaked out and bordered up the house, scared that the Capitol would find out and send Peacekeepers after Merlin. As a result, for the first four years of his life Merlin Ambrosias did not exist to those of District 11. No one knew of his birth except for Hunith and the Capitol.

Merlin was special. More than Hunith could comprehend. His talents were unheard of before and as soon as Merlin had turned twelve, so began the worst years of her life. A time where she constantly worried that Merlin would be taken away into the Hunger Games and his magic revealed. That he would be killed because of who he was or worse used by the Capitol to enforce their 'peace'.

She didn't voice the full weight of her concern to her son, not wanting to frighten him. Especially since she had a terrible foreboding that one-day, soon, Merlin was going to have to fight for his life. Merlin was the biggest secret and danger to the Capitol that had ever lived and whether she wanted it to or not, it was going to escape.

Hunith buried her faces in her palms, fighting to keep the tears from spilling over. She couldn't bear to think that Merlin could be taken away from her on that very day. He was such a brave boy and would face it with strength and determination. But would she be able to watch him go? Would she be able to watch him in the Hunger Games? Each year he gained more tickets in the Reaping and that meant he was more likely to be chosen.

It was still morning, a couple of hours before noon and the Reaping. Merlin was upstairs in his room preparing himself and getting ready. She herself was supposed to be cooking a lunch for the both of them. Well, she said 'cooking'. More like collecting the few slices of bread they have in the cupboard and then leaving to collect some cheese and apples from the 'Meadow Market'.

The 'Meadow Market' was a small happening on the morning of the Reaping Day. Families would come down to the biggest meadow before the orchards and trade items that they held. Food, water, trinkets, home supplies and medical equipment could be traded for. It was something to look forward to on the day that everyone feared.

Hunith planned to travel down there and trade some old necklaces for the food, a great feast for them both and a treat for her son. One that she had done for him ever since he was twelve.

Giving a deep outtake of breath to calm herself down, she took one look at the stairs leading to Merlin's room before standing up. She took up the small box next to her, grabbed a small bag and donned her ragged cloak, heading out of the house.

* * *

It was a short ten minute walk before Hunith reached the 'Meadow Market', her breath coming out in frozen clouds in the surprisingly cold air. Rubbing her arms to bring warmth back, she walked towards the packed area full of stalls. Chatter filled the air and Hunith smiled and waved at a number of people on her way to the food section, seeing a number of friends milling around.

"Good morning Hunith. Back again this year are we?" Klare asked as Hunith walked up to his counter.

"It would seem so indeed." Hunith smiled. "I have some old, silver necklaces to trade up."

"Lovely. Can I have a look?" Klare asked and gently took the small box from her. "How old is your son this year?"

"Sixteen. He has twenty-one tickets. I thought I might give him a treat for lunch this year." She replied.

"Well, these seem quite precious and old. Real silver? I would say that you could get two apples, a block of cheese and a leg of goose. I picked it up last night so it's quite fresh. That'll cost all four of them, the box it came in and that coat." Klare informed her.

"It's a little costly isn't it." Hunith asked. "I mean my cloak as well? It's the only one I have."

"Prices are rising Hunith. I'm sorry. Geese are hard to find around here. Listen here, my daughter knitted this neckerchief the other day. I'll throw that in for you. Give it to your son for good luck." Klare told her.

Hunith nodded and took off her cloak, handing it over as well. Klare smiled and handed her a dark blue neckerchief before taking the box of necklaces as well. Taking a deep breath and shivering slightly without her cloak, Hunith left the 'Meadow Market' and headed back home.

* * *

**There we go. I had to include that one to introduce the famous 'neckerchief'. It's going to be his token. Please review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Look, I'm still alive. Big shock, I know. I didn't know whether or not I was going to get this chapter up. I'm lucky I did or there would probably be another year until it's up. =O. Haha, enjoy. The Reaping has begun … A little bit …**

* * *

"I don't want to go! I'm going to die!"

Merlin hardly even turned towards the sound of the screaming twelve year old, keeping his eyes forward and head held down low. He could feel his mother's grip on his arm tighten as they passed the foolish family, but he didn't notice. They had learned many years ago not to go against the wishes of the Capitol or the peacekeepers. They already had the Games, wasn't that enough?

The screams of the young boy turned into desperate sobbing for a long moment before the noise finally faded away into silence. Merlin clenched his eyes shut for a moment, his heart demanding him to turn around and console the poor child yet his mind told him to keep going. The smartest thing to do would be to just ignore him, keep going to the Town Centre and wait for his life to be gambled away.

His mother really should have kept a stronger hold on him. Eyes flashing open, Merlin twirled around and walked over to the son and father who were crouching on the side of the path. The boy was still sobbing but now it was only silent tears, which were surprisingly more devastating, the father wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

Merlin coughed slightly, loud enough that the father noticed but not the young one. Without saying anything, the older man nodded and backed away allowing Merlin to move in. He could feel his mother's and other people's eyes on him, which made him a little uncomfortable but at the moment the frightened young boy before him needed help.

"Hey." Merlin said softly, a warm smile gracing his lips.

The twelve year old looked up, eyes wet and wide, staring at the strange man before him with unshielded shock. "Hello."

"What's going on? Why are you crying?" He asked gently, moving around to sit on the harsh ground.

"I'm not crying. Men don't cry." The young one replied back harshly, momentarily forgetting his problem to defend himself.

"Oh no, of course not. It's just raining on your face, right?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow because it most definitely wasn't raining at the moment.

"Yeah." The boy, smiling now that he knew his pride wasn't damaged.

"So, what's going on?" Merlin repeated.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to leave 11." Was the reply to which Merlin nodded in understanding.

"I know." Merlin told him, and then he leaned in close as though he were telling a big secret no one else could hear. "I don't want to go either. I'm scared, just like you."

"Really?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, of course. All of us here are." Merlin said. "What's your name?"

"Sebestiane." He said, grinning.

"Well then Sebestiane, let me tell you another secret." The raven said kindly, "Do you want to know the secret to being brave?"

He nodded eagerly, leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs, eyes shining with excitement, no longer with tears.

"Don't show it. Hold your head high, look people in the eye. If they see you, they'll know you're the bravest kid there is in this entire district! And then, you'll feel brave too. Sebestiane, you'll be able to get through anything."

"Really? Like this!?" Sebestiane cried, leaping up and walking around, chest puffed out, eyes lifted upward to challenge any gaze that met his.

"Yes, just like that." Merlin grinned, standing up too. "I promise you, nothing is going to happen to you this year. You're not going to be reaped. Not when you stand like that."

"Thanks mister."

"Here, I have a present for you. To remind you to be brave."

"Really!"

Merlin looked down and pretended to look through his pocket while really lifting his magic to the very tips of fingers. With a beautiful flash of golden eyes, a small ring of entwined sticks appeared. He pulled it out and presented it to the young boy who stared at it in wonder before slipping it in his finger.

"What's your name?" Sebestiane asked.

"Merlin." He answered with a wink.

Sebestiane nodded and laughed, spirits renewed and he pranced over to his father who stood silent with an appreciative smile. Merlin nodded in reply and headed back to his own mother who had a similar expression.

"My boy." Hunith said affectionately as she wrapped her son in a tight hug, planting a kiss on his head. "My sweet, dear boy."

"Mother." Merlin protested, weakly pushing out of his mother's death wrap. "I did only what was necessary. If someone had told me that when I was twelve, everything would've been so much easier."

"That's why you were given to me. So you could help those who needed it." Hunith said, beginning to walk again.

"Of course mother, whatever you say." He laughed, shaking his head.

His smile dropped instantly away however when they entered the already crowded centre, ropes hanging everywhere, people suffocating the small space and stiff peacekeepers guiding a careful watch over the silent crowd. Turning once again back to his mother, he placed a kiss on her forehead and then headed over to the long line of potential tributes. Fear replaced the happiness from before yet he followed his own instructions, keeping the unwanted feelings at bay.

"Name?" The woman asked from behind the counter, scrolling through the long list of eligible children.

"Ambrosius. Merlin Ambrosius." He answered with a small smile.

The woman just stared at him with cold, expressionless eyes before motioning to the blood scanner.

Placing his finger on top, he winced as the miniature needle pierced his skin and drew blood. He waited obediently until the high-pitched beep sounded and he drew his finger away, instantly lifting it to his mouth.

With a sigh, Merlin continued on to his place with the other sixteen year olds, fingering his new red neckerchief nervously. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Please, please, please, please review! PLEASE! I'll get one up by this weekend if I get 25 reviews total on this story. Good deal?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Please remember to review at the end! They really help me get these chapters up. XD**

* * *

It would be hard to imagine what the Reaping Day would be like if Merlin had never experienced it before. Once, a long time ago as a young boy, he had tried to vision what it would feel like if he were one of the potential tributes waiting in orderly groups for his potential reaping and then potential death. There was a rather large difference between watching and participating and the seven year old Merlin had never understood, at least until he had reached twelve.

It was terror, fear, suspension, angst, hope and revulsion all mixed up into one moment, which in all truths didn't need to occur. It was standing in front of certain death, possibly caused by the people around you and there were some who enjoyed watching it happen. It was murder, of not only innocent, young people but also of you. It was the amazing height of human determination and will that only less than twenty children cried at the Reaping each year before the names had even been called. It was simple fact that everyone cried afterwards.

The worst part was though, that everyone there knew that this could be stopped. That the children of each district didn't need to be put through that kind of fear, murder and horror. That the families didn't need to stand by and watch every year as it happened. That the sadistic, psychotic government that ruled over them didn't need to. But it all happened because no one was willing to go through the kind of loss, grief and murder that would happen _again _if they stood up. If there had ever been one thing that Merlin lost his temper over, it was the Hunger Games.

Merlin stood silently amidst the other sixteen year olds of his district, gently fidgeting with the red neckerchief in his hands. His face was expressionless; neither worried, fearful nor self-assured. He was careful. Showing your feelings during the Reaping formed everyone's impression of you and sometimes, that wasn't a good thing.

It wasn't long before Kiopa Tamaeri, the Capitol representative for District 11, walked out onto the steps of the Town Hall, her fiery blue hair contrasting heavily with the hot pink eye shadow and lipstick, bright green and purple dress and her many colorful tattoos.

"Quiet down, quiet down please." Her shrill Capitol accent soon said through the microphone, resounding across the already silent courtyard. There was no need to ask for such thing and it only served to anger Merlin even more.

"Welcome once again to the reaping for the Hunger Games! This is the day when we choose a courageous young man and a woman to participate in the honour of the year. May the odds be ever in your favour!" Kiopa exclaimed happily, the grin on her face heavily sustained even against the sea of depressed people before her. "However, before we choose our valiant participants for this year, we will now watch a video sent by our Capitol!"

The video played, the familiar crest of Panem appearing on the white screen hung across the courtyard from Merlin, just before pictures of the beautiful country showed up and a voice-over began. However, like every year, all noise soon faded away as Merlin decided he didn't want to listen anymore. Instead, he focused on watching the faces of the people around him. It was all the same, either they looked scared or neutral, like him. Here in one of the poorest and lowest districts, you didn't find anyone who looked confident or self-assured. They were reserved for the Careers in the top districts and they almost always won.

Not for the first time that day, Merlin found himself worrying about the possibility of being reaped for the Hunger Games. It wasn't necessarily for fear about death or being broadcast like a rat to everyone across Panem, but rather about someone finding about the Capitol finding his magic and punishing his mother as a result. Merlin would never be able to forgive himself if something ever happened to her.

The video ended and Kiopa began to clap happily, nodding with approval before speaking again.

"Now that the wonderful video sent by our Capital has finished, we will now draw the female tribute for the 85th Hunger Games! "

The already tense, silent atmosphere of the courtyard became even more palpable as Kiopa spoke those words. Eyes turned to the closest girl, almost all wondering whether or not she was going to be the next tribute.

"Lyria Ecrates!"

Merlin didn't recognize the name but clearly some people did. Claps began to resound across the district as Lyria walked up onto the steps of the Town Hall, her steps assured and confident. It seemed that Merlin had been wrong. Careers didn't only exist in the top Districts.

"Well done, well done. That's what we like to see, those who appreciate the honour and privilege of being picked for the Games." Kiopa exclaimed happily, looking around at the people assembled.

Lyria stood beside Kiopa, staring the cameras directly in the lens, as though she was making eye contact with every citizen in Panem, especially the other tributes. Merlin feared that even by herself she would be a formidable opponent. He almost forget to listen as Kiopa moved on to draw out the male tributes name.

"Merlin Ambrosius!"

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

He was drowning, suffocating and freezing. He was tumbling down a black river of rushing water, smothering him with ripping, racing currents and dragging him towards a dangerous rocky bottom. He was lying in a dirt-filled grave, a sky of brown earth above him, separating him from the fresh air that he so desperately needed. He was in a frozen forest, their lifeless limbs reaching out to grab him as he too was turned into an unmoving mass of ice and frost. He was in trouble.

Gasps rang around the assembled crowd as Kiopa Tamaeri called out the name of the male tribute for the 85th Hunger Games.

_Merlin Ambrosius._

All recognized the name and all knew the courageous, kind young man who was always willing to help, no matter who they were or what the consequences. Out of respect, those in the sixteen-year-old group moved to make a path for Merlin, but at the moment he wasn't moving. It was as though he physically couldn't.

Merlin's worst fear had come to light. Out of a hundred names, his had been chosen and now not only was his life at danger but also was his secret. How could he possibly survive in such an environment like the Arena? He could barely wield a sword and using magic was far out of the question.

It was not often that Merlin had such a pessimistic view on things, yet he decided, it could be excused this one time.

He looked up with fear-filled eyes; scanning the crowd for the one he needed most. His mother. However, instead of meeting her gaze, he found little Sebestiane, the young boy from before. Eyes almost as wide as his own, Sebestiane looked terrified and scared as the man who had promised him protection was now walking away from his own safety.

"Come on now. Let's welcome him up here." Kiopa ushered and the peacekeepers around him began to move in.

However, they didn't need to as Merlin took a step forward, remembering just in time that it was unwise to look cowardly at any point during the Games. Using all of his concentration, Merlin forced a smile and held his head up, meeting any eye contact that he came into contact with. He may feel as though he was drowning, suffocating and freezing all at the same time but he couldn't let it show. Not now. He had to persist for the sake of his chances, his mother and his own belief in his bravery.

Merlin finally made it up to the front steps, standing next to Kiopa after what had seemed like infinity but in every truth could only have been a little less than a minute.

"Merlin. Lyria. Please shake hands." Kiopa told them both.

He turned towards his opponent and companion, offering a small smile and a nod of his head as he shook her hand. However, he realized the Games had already started when Lyria only scowled in defiance.

"Let's give a round of applause to our tributes from District 11!" Kiopa cried in excitement.

Once again though, she was derived from her pleasure with a deadly silence, so quiet that Merlin almost could have sworn, no one would have been breathing. After a few moments of the awkwardness, the new tributes were led inside the Town Hall for last moments with family. Merlin was just able to see Hunith's tear-stained face before the doors shut behind them.

* * *

The room Merlin was thrown into was richly carpeted, with impressive wall coverings, velvet couches and a double door with large knobs. Due to his lack of co-ordination, he managed to stumble, trip rather spectacularly over a corner of the rug, hit his knee on a stand and land on a singular couch. The peacekeepers that brought him in laughed loudly as they closed the door and walked away, the noises continuing until they faded away from distance.

Merlin was finally on his own, no cameras or staring people that had to convince him continually to appear at his best. He collapsed from mental exhaustion onto the couch, closing his eyes and grasping his new red neckerchief tightly in his hands. What was he supposed to do now?

He couldn't let the Capitol find out about his magic. They would either kill him to prevent him from being a threat or they would turn him into their personal weapon. He didn't even have to be powerful – although he was – to know that they would snatch him up. A long time ago, a baby boy had been born in the District with enough power in his young voice that he caused nosebleeds throughout the house. As much as the mother tried to keep it a secret, the boy was barely two weeks old before he disappeared during the night.

He was certain that the Capitol would take him up instantly and he was being modest.

"Merlin." His mother cried, running into the room and throwing her arms around him protectively.

"Mother." Merlin whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She was sobbing and he could feel her tears dripping onto his shirt, but he didn't care. These were possibly the last moments he would ever have with her.

"My dear boy, my sweet secret boy. What am I going to do without you?" Hunith asked, struggling to talk through her tears. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to survive. You're going to keep on living, whether or not I don't return." Merlin told her, leaning back so that he could see her face. She smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek gently.

"Only if you survive." She bargained. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. I never wanted this."

"No one wants this on their child." He said.

"You though, are special. My special boy." Hunith told him, sitting down beside him on the couch. "We don't have long so, I want you to listen to me."

"Of course." Merlin agreed.

"Do your best. Survive and come home to me. I know you can do it. Win and survive. Do it for me." Hunith pleaded, shaking his hands for extra effect.

"I'll do my best. I promise you." Merlin replied, giving his mother one last hug.

The doors to the room opened and peacekeepers appeared, coming in to take Hunith by force if necessary. "It's time."

Hunith stood up, giving her son one last peck on the cheek before following the peacekeepers out. She shouted one last thing before she was gone – possibly for good.

"I love you Merlin. Keep the secret."

No one visited Merlin after that and he was alone until the visiting hour was over, playing with his new neckerchief. For some reason it gave him strength, encouragement and a connection to District 11 even though he couldn't see any of it. When Merlin was led to the train for the Capitol, he was strong and held his head high, even allowing himself to smile. The Games had begun and they contained more about deception, appearances and connections then Merlin had originally thought.


End file.
